Of Kings and Princes
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: While waiting for Gaia to strike again, the demi-gods start a little game of chasing each other. Well, the children of the Big Three that is. But what if a certain king of gods doesn't approve of the special way his own son and his newphew chase a certain Sea Prince? Zeus/Percy slash


PJatO || Zercy || PJatO || Zercy || Of Kings and Princes || Zercy || PJatO || Zercy || PJatO

Title: Of Kings and Princes – A Tale of Jealousy and Electricity

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; somewhere post Son of Neptune

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, jealousy, possessiveness

Main Pairing: Zeus/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Percy (one-sided), Nico/Percy (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Tyson/Ella

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Zeus, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Ella, Frank Zhang, Phoebe Burge, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Apollo

Summary: The Children of the Big Three are bored. And so is everyone else. So they decide to play a little demi-godly game of chasing. How that results in Percy writhing in pleasure beneath Zeus? Well, the Sea Prince isn't so sure about that either, but he knows it has something to do with Jason.

Number eight in the PPP - Zeus and Percy! Funny, number seven will be Jason and Percy... Anyway... I was not having fun writing this. Somehow it completely did not want to do what I wanted so it was quite the fight... Hope the next one behaves...

**Of Kings and Princes**

_A Tale of Jealousy and Electricity_

"GO, THALIA!"

The surprisingly loud and booming voice of Phoebe made many demi-gods jump in surprise. Annabeth next to the girl chuckled amused at the huntress's enthusiasm. Behind Thalia's second-in-command sat all the other huntresses, waving banners and holding signs that read 'Thalia is the best!'. It was quite adorable how all those strong fighters had turned into cheerleading fangirls for their lieutenant. Though then again, she wasn't any better. A slight blush spread over her cheeks as she looked up at the sign she and the girl on her other side were holding; 'Jason and Percy FTW!'.

"Do you think it's weird that we're cheering out ex-boyfriends on?", whispered Annabeth.

"No, love", chuckled the daughter of Aphrodite amused and grabbed the blonde's hand. "I think it's weirder that Percy doesn't notice the ridiculous amount of sexual tension between them."

"I agree", snorted Frank next to Piper and shook his head. "I mean, seriously! Jason is hitting on him all the freaking time. And not even subtly anymore!"

The harpy next to Frank giggled slightly and blushed. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She did not approve of all the yaoi mangas the Aphrodite-kids gave Ella to read.

"Focus on Tyson, Ella", smirked the daughter of Athena, causing the harpy to blush even more.

Frank laughed amused as Ella started to cheer loudly.

"Go Hazel!", screamed the son of Mars at the top of his lunges. "You're the best!"

Annabeth shook her head slightly. Frank and Ella were holding a banner of their own – 'Hazel and Tyson – Go, Go, Go!'. It was actually quite cute how everyone got sucked into this game. Since no big danger threatened them right at this moment, the Romans and the Greeks decided to use the time for some bonding. A race between the children of the Big Three. And to avoid any unfair advantages one may have, they mixed them up good – Percy with Jason, Thalia with Nico and Hazel with Tyson. It was a race, from Camp Jupiter down to Camp Half-Blood. They were only allowed to use what they had on their body and their powers. Aside from shadow-traveling, of course, because then Thalia and Nico would have already won the race. The Roman and Greek demi-gods were divided into three partitions now, cheering and screaming to the team they were betting on. Literally. The Stoll-brothers had opened a betting pool two days ago.

"Have you seen Reyna yet?", asked Annabeth as she looked around worried.

"No. But I also haven't seen Leo or Rachel in a while", shrugged Piper. "There are just too many demi-gods and hunters on the move here. It's impossible to keep track of everyone."

"True", chuckled Annabeth softly. "I guess you're right. Oh! There are our boys!"

She pointed at the two heroes.

/break\

"Can't you hurry?", growled Thalia annoyed.

"Oh, shut up, Thals", grunted Nico equally annoyed. "I swear, this game is the most stupid idea demi-gods ever had! You drive me insane. Seriously."

"Oh yeah?", snorted the daughter of Zeus. "You think I'm happy with you, little miss sunshine?"

"Good gods, if you two would spend just as much energy and time into this game as you do into quarreling then you would have already been victorious."

"Don't get involved in this, Hazel", snarled Nico irritated and glared at his sister. "You got like the easiest partner out of this!"

The daughter of Pluto snickered as she looked down at her brother from Tyson's shoulder. "Come on, Ty. We still have that flying pig to catch. You know what we'll get if we catch it."

"Flying bacon!", cheered the cyclops motivated and stormed off with his cousin on his shoulder.

"He is so easy-going", sighed Thalia and shook her head. "I wish I could take this game so easy..."

"Well you could if you would stop looking at it as a competition", chuckled another voice.

"You two caught up to us too?", grunted Nico annoyed and turned to the other two boys.

Jason snickered and tightened his grip on Percy's hand just the tiniest bit more.

"Well, it's not so much about how fast we are now", shrugged the Sea Prince. "It's about the points we collect. And we collected a few on our little delay to slay the minotaur."

"Damn", cursed Thalia beneath her breath.

"Well, it was nice to see you, sis", grinned Jason and waved his sister before storming off with his partner at his hand, following the cyclops and the Roman girl.

"I hate your brother", growled Nico beneath his breath.

"Gee, I'm so glad I'm not stuck with a love-sick puppy! Oh wait, never mind!"

The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes at her cousin, long since sick of the competition between Nico and Jason. She seriously wished a third party would just get involved and snatch the Sea Prince away from them so they would finally stop this stupid cock-fight!

"Come on now", urged Thalia. "We don't want them to win, do we? I've heard from a nymph that there is a group of leistrogonians near. The more monsters, the more points."

The game was actually quite easy. They had to get from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood. Whoever arrived first didn't necessarily have to also win. For every monster they slayed on their way, they got a certain amount of points, noted down by the most neutral party in this. The Amazons. The stronger a monster, the more points it brought.

"You're right", growled Nico. "I don't want your brother to win."

"Boys", snorted the daughter of Zeus and shook her head. "Someone ask me again why I joined the hunt. One simple answer: Boys."

"You and your misandry", muttered her cousin and urged her on.

"You and your little girl's crush on our cousin", grunted Thalia. "Just as bad as my brother... What is it about Percy that draws morons to him like moths to the light? Luke, Annabeth, Rachel, this Calypso-chick, Reyna, Jason, you! Seriously!"

She waved her arms helplessly around, trying to understand what made Percy so irresistible to everyone who met him. It just won't get into her head. She cursed silently while walking next to the son of Hades. Until they finally caught up to their cousins and siblings. Tyson was sitting at the edge of the Grand Canyon, Hazel standing next to her. A bit farther off stood Jason and Percy.

"Great", muttered Thalia annoyed and stemmed her hands against her hips.

"The next way over it is... far off", grunted Nico skeptically.

"Come on, Ty. We have to be the first to get over it", grinned Hazel and climbed her partner's shoulder once more.

She had a little advantage due to Tyson's longer legs and lighter step. The cyclops was the most motivated about this, because to him this was only a fun game of spending time with his brother and his cousins. Thalia cursed slightly as the two headed off. It wasn't clever to follow them.

"Get moving, di Angelo!", grunted the daughter of Zeus and pulled Nico along into the other direction. "If we're faster than Percy and Jason, then we still stand a chance! It only gets complicated if we have to share the same path."

"Say... why are we still standing here, Jason?", whispered the son of Poseidon after a moment.

He looked both ways, first after his brother and Hazel, then after Nico and Thalia. All four of them slowly became smaller in the distance. Though then he yelped as strong arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. A slight blush spread over his cheeks.

"We're not staying here. Just waiting until they are out of the way", smirked Jason.

Percy cursed in his head. Great. Was this it? The moment Jason would confess his feelings? Percy wasn't stupid. He knew that both his cousins were courting him for the past few weeks now. And he deliberately ignored it and hoped they would finally stop. Because he didn't want to loose either of them as a friend. Not by breaking their hearts. But he would have to. Because he loved neither of them. They were his friends. How could he choose between them?

"J—Jason", muttered the flustered Sea Prince. "What are you doing?"

"We'll take a short-cut", snickered the son of Jupiter and tightened his grip.

Oh, this was even worse than him confessing his feelings! Sea-green eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no!", screamed Percy and clawed his nails into the purple camp-shirt. "Seriously, no! I'd rather climb down this stupid canyon and up again on the other side!"

"Percy", laughed Jason amused. "Just trust me. I won't drop you."

"I trust you", grunted the son of Poseidon and closed his eyes tightly. "I just trust your father a bit more. He promised to smite me if I ever dare to enter his realm!"

"He won't smite you as long as you're with me", chuckled the son of Jupiter and buried his head in the crook of Percy's neck.

He inhaled the salty scent deep and tightened his grip even more, his hands rest a bit lower than they should as they soared through the sky. The last thing both boys heard and saw was the rumbling of thunder and the brightness of lightning.

/break\

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up again", whispered a voice somewhere close.

Percy groaned. His whole body felt electrified. He blinked a few times confused and saw three Apollos. He blinked again. One Apollo. Way better. Still confusing, but better.

"What... Lord Apollo...?", murmured the son of Poseidon and rubbed his eyes.

"Good. You're awake", grinned the Sun God. "And here I thought dad grilled you for good."

"What happened...? I don't...", muttered the Sea Prince and blinked.

"Well, you and your... plane took a lightning bolt", chuckled Apollo amused.

"Great", groaned Percy and rested his arm over his eyes. "That much for 'dad wouldn't blast me'... Just fuck you, Grace... Wait! Where is Jason?"

The son of Poseidon sat up and looked around for the first time. It was a beautiful room, white with golden-yellow curtains in front of high windows. Windows showing him Olympus.

"Better question; Where am I?", exclaimed the Sea Prince wide-eyed.

"For your first question; My son Will is taking care of Jason somewhere in the Grand Canyon", smirked Apollo. "And for your second question; Take a close look around and you'll figure it out."

Percy frowned but obeyed. Everything was huge and looked expensive. Whoever lived here needed to show off that they were wealthy and important. The color white dominated, but everything was elaborately decorated with golden symbols. Golden jagged symbols. Golden jagged symbols...?

"Are those... lightning bolts...?", muttered Percy confused and craned his neck.

Yep. Right behind him above the bed was the gigantic image of a stormy night above the sea, lightning illuminating everything in a beautiful and fascinating way.

"Is this...", he didn't dare finishing the sentence.

Why should his uncle get him up on Olympus and even into his bedroom to take care of him after he was the one who blasted him from the sky to begin with? Or was Zeus now just waiting for him to wake up so he could punish him properly for his disobedience...? He shuddered involuntarily. Not that kind of punishment, stupid mind! The not so wanted, very painful kind where he would be grilled by lightning. Where had that other idea come from anyway? He blushed hard and shook his head. Must have been the lightning bolt surging through his being and burning a few brain-cells...

"Yes, it is my father's room. And I should go and fetch him now. He told me to immediately get him once you wake up", chuckled Apollo, looking way too amused by this.

"No! Wait!", called Percy after the retreating god. "Don't leave..."

The Sea Prince groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was not looking forward to this. A chill went down his spine and he looked up. The window was open. But why was he... Oh. A blush spread over his cheeks. He was naked. Why was he naked? Taking a frantic look around, he noticed a heap of burnt and scorched clothes. His clothes. Apollo had most likely removed them to treat him... Still. His uncle would be furious enough as it was – Percy doubted that Zeus wanted him naked in his bed! He hurried to get up just to notice that yes, he was completely naked. Suddenly getting up didn't seem like such a great idea. Besides, the whole room was spinning around his head. He tried to grab the bed with one hand and his head with the other so one of them would at least stop spinning. His knees got weaker and he knew that his behind would very soon meet the floor in a not very pleasant way. But his fall was stopped by strong arms. He had his eyes tightly pressed together so he would no longer see how the room spun around him. Though now he felt way better. Safer somehow. The strong arms felt nice around his waist and he liked the broad chest behind him so he leaned back some and rested his head against it. Maybe now it would stop spinning. Perhaps whoever this was would force it to stop.

"You should stay in bed", growled a dark and angered voice. "Didn't Apollo tell you? And where do you think you were going anyway? He told you he would get me."

Percy stiffened, suddenly not feeling as comfortable as he did just a second ago. He didn't dare opening his eyes. Though then he yelped as he felt himself being lifted up bridal style.

"Insolent brat", muttered Zeus irritated and placed the teen softly on the bed.

Percy blinked slowly and looked up at the god. Though then he remembered that he was naked. A bright blush spread over his cheeks once again and he pulled the light, white sheets over his nether regions to cover his privates. Too busy being embarrassed, he didn't notice the disappointed look in his uncle's eyes.

"I—I... Uh... Why did you bring me here...? I mean, you were the one who shot me from the sky, after all...", drawled Percy reluctantly.

"I did not aim for you", growled Zeus and crossed his arms.

Odd. That nearly sounded like an apology. From Zeus? That lightning bolt must have burnt more of his brain-cells than he had thought. He shook his head slightly to get rid of those odd thoughts. Though shaking his head proved to be a stupid move too. His head started spinning again. He groaned and laid flat down again, closing his eyes tightly. A hand caressed his head, fingers running through his hair. He blinked confused just to see his uncle.

"If you didn't aim for me... What did you aim for then?", muttered the teen confused.

"For that impertinent brat of mine", growled the god darkly.

"What...?", grunted Percy and sat up some. "Why? He's your son and flying is kind of his thing..."

The electric blue eyes darkened as if storm clouds were gathering behind them, one hand balled to a fist, shaking in anger, the other fisting the teen's hair in a not yet painful way. Percy shuddered slightly. Zeus looked hot when he was angry. And the way he tugged at Percy's hair...

"I don't like it when others touch my property", hissed the Lightning God.

"Why? What did he touch?", asked the son of Poseidon confused and tilted his head slightly.

Though then he winced because he had moved against the hard grip his uncle had on his hair. His head was yanked over, closer to the god, and he whimpered slightly at the pain.

"You", growled Zeus possessively.

"W... What...?", asked Percy, feeling slightly stupid by now.

The god pulled some more on his hair and smashed their lips together. Percy gasped surprised and Zeus used that opportunity to plunge his tongue into the Sea Prince's mouth. His hands pressed weakly against the broad chest. He somehow felt as if he was supposed to fight this, but he didn't want to. When the god seated himself between his legs, the teen moaned slightly.

"I hated watching how he and Hades' brat kept drooling over you", snarled the god once they parted for some air for the boy, Percy panting hard. "And then Jason had the audacity to touch your ass! All I could see was red. So I send a lightning bolt after him as a warning! I just... forgot that you would be hit too..."

The Sea Prince blushed slightly and tilted his head again. Had Zeus really been jealous of Jason? Because of him? But... he was just Percy. Why should the king of the gods...?

"What... does this mean...?", whispered the teen and pulled the sheets a bit to hide his hard-on.

"It means that you're mine", purred the god possessively and trailed kisses along the demi-god's jawline. "You're mine and I don't care about my brother's anger any longer. I won't let some half-blood snatch away what should be mine and mine alone."

Broad hand roamed over his torso and down to snatch the sheets away. Percy yelped slightly and pulled his legs closer to shield himself. Though that made the god growl, his hands resting on the teen's knees, glaring demandingly down at the demi-god.

"You should not deny me, boy", warned Zeus, tightening his grip on the half-blood's knees. "No one had ever succeeded in refusing me. I take who I want. So it will be in your own interest to obey me and spread your legs now, Perseus. Because I will claim you now."

The blush on the boy's cheeks darkened some more and he felt a jolt of arousal surging through his body at the harsh words and the determination in those blue eyes. Zeus wanted him. The most powerful god wanted him him. Slowly opening his legs, he wrapped his arms around the broad neck. A satisfied smirk spread over Zeus' lips as he slid his hands down to the boy's waist.

"There, good boy", praised the god and leaned down to kiss his young lover again. "More. Spread your legs more. I want you now, Perseus."

Biting his lips, he did as he was told and spread his legs even more. The god above him growled in approval and lifted his waist some. Percy purred in delight as Zeus kissed him again. Though this kiss served another purpose entirely. A pained hiss escaped his lips at the sudden feeling of being penetrated by the large member of the god. Whimpering in pain, he closed his eyes again.

"No", growled Zeus and bit his neck. "Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me."

A single tear ran down his cheek once he opened his eyes again. The god was by now completely within him. And it hurt. It freaking hurt. But at the same time it also felt good. Being filled like that gave him an odd feeling of belonging. Zeus' grip on his hips tightened as the god started thrusting. Percy was torn between screaming in pain and moaning in lust.

"You're so beautiful", grunted the Lightning God between his hard thrusts.

A pitiful whimper was all Percy could manage at this point. Pain and pleasure mixed together like that were just too much for him to take. So this was all he could do. Taking. Taking what the god served him. And the god really had something to serve there!

"Who do you belong to?", growled Zeus while he jerked Percy's cock harshly. "Say it!"

"Y—You", moaned the teen as his orgasm hit him hard. "I'm yours!"

He sprayed his seed all over their stomachs and mewled slightly.

"Right", snickered the god and leaned down, biting the teen's shoulder hard. "You're mine."

With those words, he came deep within the boy, earning him an eager moan for that. Zeus was panting pretty hard when he leaned back and wanted to pull out, but the long legs around his waist held him in place and he frowned at the boy.

"Stay within me...?", asked Percy with a slight blush.

Zeus snickered pleased and laid down behind the teen, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"You're mine", whispered the god.

"You're really, really possessive", giggled the son of Poseidon amused.

"It has nothing to do with that. You _are_ mine", grunted Zeus with a frown. "Once this war is over and you will – once again – be offered immortality, you will take it. You will become the god of rain, part of your father's title but since he is quite busy with his sea, he agreed to give it to you. As the god of rain, you will join me on Olympus and rule beside me. Lightning and thunder only work really good with rain."

"A... nice plan", mumbled Percy surprised, blushing even harder. "But... what about your wife...?"

"Oh, it was her idea", chuckled the god amused and kissed the bare shoulder.

"What? How? Why?", stuttered the son of Poseidon dumbfounded. "She hates your affairs!"

"Exactly", smirked Zeus. "She hates my affairs. But she also agreed that there are certain... urges she can not fulfill. So to promote gay marriage – something that deserves more attention these days – she will marry us and you will be my consort."

"Bigamy, huh?", blinked the stunned Sea Prince.

"We are the gods", shrugged Zeus unimpressed. "And marriage is marriage. And then you will be mine. And no one, not my son and not my brother's son, will take you away from me."

Percy felt as if his face was on fire by now. It seemed the king of gods was more than set on making the Sea Prince his completely. A bit much to take in so shortly after a mind-blowing orgasm so Percy decided to close his eyes and nap for now.

"Good night, Zeus", mumbled the teen and snuggled closer.

"Good night, my Sea Prince", smirked the god and kissed the teen's neck.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
